Two
by Love Of The Draconis
Summary: What if Jack was an X5? What if Evelyn had found him in Gillette?
1. Chapter 1

Story Title: Two

Author: Me.

Fandom: Four Brothers/Dark Angel.

Pairing: Jack/Reno, Bobby/Max, Angel/Sofi, Jerry/Camille.

Note: Reno is one of the unnamed '09er Escapees. Set before Dark Angel, but AU to the last part of the movie for Four Brothers. Evelyn Mercer knew that Jack was a Transgenic. Bobby, Angel, Sofi, Jerry and crew are Pro-Transgenic.

...................................

Prologue:

When the letter from their mother was set in Bobby's hands, they were confused. But Jack seemed conspicuously missing when Bobby opened it.

_"Dear Bobby, Angel, and Jerry,_

_I know you are wondering why I didn't include Jack in that. It's because it's about him. Jack is younger than you guys think. Do you remember when I took that trip to Gillette, Wyoming, in 2009?"_

They all nodded.

_"Well, that's where I found Jackie. I found a little girl with him too. Pale as the snow that was on the ground, glowing green eyes and hair like blood. Jack told me it would have been brighter red if they didn't have shaved heads. I know that Bobby knows about Manticore, cause of his brothers Joshua and Isaac. What I'm trying to say, boys, is that Jack is one of the missing X5 prototypes. I know you're wondering about the girl. I would have kept her too if she hadn't spotted Manticore guards. She pushed Jackie into the car with me, slammed the door shut and took off running. The men followed her, Bobby, she cared more about Jackie's safety than her own. Sounds like three young men I know."_

Sofi snorted softly, nodding with Camille.

_"If you are reading this, then I am dead. Just let me say this, Bobby. Find her. Find her for Jackie. I tracked one of his unit mates, 452, I think her number was, to Seattle. She ain't the same girl, but I have a feeling she may know where the girl is. I love you, boys, and I beg you...find this girl for Jackie."_


	2. Chapter 2

Story Title: Two

Author: Me.

Fandom: Four Brothers/Dark Angel.

Pairing: Jack/Reno, Bobby/Max, Angel/Sofi, Jerry/Camille.

Note: Reno is one of the unnamed '09er Escapees. Set before Dark Angel, but AU to the last part of the movie for Four Brothers. Evelyn Mercer knew that Jack was a Transgenic. Bobby, Angel, Sofi, Jerry and crew are Pro-Transgenic.

--------------------------------------

Chapter One:

Just as the guy in front of Jack turned, lifting his gun, a redheaded blur bowled him over before the man's finger reached the trigger. Bobby rushed to the door in time to see a girl with bright red hair snap the guy's neck with a vicious growl. She grabbed the gun, checked it out in a matter of seconds and tossed it to Jack.

"You're getting soft, J," she hissed.

Seven identical little boys with pure black eyes, guns resting on their backs, came from behind the Mercer house. That's when the shit hit the fan. Jack took a shot to the shoulder and leg, the little boys dragging him out of the way. The redhead blurred from her spot over the man who's neck she snapped, up to the man who shot Jack, dislodging the gun from his hand with a kick. She wrapped the lifted leg around the man's neck and brought it down, smiling when she heard a crisp snap. She looked up and toward the Mercer house, her cat eyes locking on Bobby. Take care of Jack was all that her eyes said before she turned to the men who approached.

"What is she doing?" Angel called to Bobby over gunfire.

"What she and Jack were made for," Bobby called back, adding, "take Jerry and Sofi and follow the boys who dragged Jack off. I gotta pull her ass out of there."

"Why?" Sofi stopped him with a hand on his arm.

"You saw her eyes, did you see that?" Bobby sighed, adding softly while looking out the window, "she doesn't plan on coming out alive."

..

Jack looked up to see Angel, Sofi and Jerry. The boys around him tensed.

"It's okay, guys," He said to the boys, who just went back to what they had been doing before the trio found them.

They had been patching Jack up before the other three came up, so they went back to that. Jack looked at them, then looked around.

"Where's Bobby?"

"Pulling your chica out of the line of fire," Sofi answered.

Jack cringed and it wasn't from the X7 that was patching him up.

"Sounds like Reno," He sighed, "always trying to get herself killed."

...

As the body of the last gunman hit the ground, Bobby approached her, albeit carefully. Reno breathed heavily, covered almost head to toe in blood, very little of it hers or so she thought. She was beginning to feel weak and she didn't like it. She felt someone coming up behind her and braced herself.

"Jackie's okay," He said softly, reaching his hand out to her.

She turned and Bobby supressed a gasp. She looked like she just walked out of a body double audition for Carrie. He noticed that she had a few nicks on her arms, but nothing serious...unless you count the blood loss from the grazes on her left shoulder. She looked at Bobby's hand, then the knife in hers before holding the knife out to him, handle first.

"Some kids with black eyes dragged him off," Bobby told her and Reno looked relieved.

She dropped her other weapon and smiled softly before her eyes rolled up into her head. Bobby caught her before she hit the ground, bringing her into the house where Angel, Jerry and the kids moved Jack.


	3. Chapter 3

Story Title: Two

Author: Me.

Fandom: Four Brothers/Dark Angel/Undiscovered.

Pairing: Jack/Reno, Bobby/Max, Angel/Sofi, Jerry/Camille.

Note: Reno is one of the unnamed '09er Escapees. Set before Dark Angel, but AU to the last part of the movie for Four Brothers. Evelyn Mercer knew that Jack was a Transgenic. Bobby, Angel, Sofi, Jerry and crew are Pro-Transgenic. Jack was part of Luke's Band.

...................................................

Chapter Two:

When Jack had seen Bobby carrying Reno in, he almost thought she was dead. He could barely see her breathing, seeing that the blood from those she killed was dry, he realized why she was barely breathing. He knew that it had surprised his brothers to find out that X5s, or Transgens in general, were universal donors. But they vetoed Jack being the one who was hooked up to Reno, since he had already lost a lot of blood due to the shot in his shoulder and leg. It was two of the X7s that were hooked up to her until she was fixed up.

"Jackie?"

Jack looked over at his bed to see Reno struggling to sit up, looking around wildly. Jack limped over to the bed and sat down, putting a hand on Reno's shoulder to press her back down on the bed.

"We're safe here, Reno, we're safe."

Reno's brows furrowed, confused by her surroundings. Jack tucked a lock of her unnaturally red hair behind her ear.

"It's safe, Reno. My brothers won't let anything happen to us."

"Brothers?"

"The guy who brought you in..." Reno nodded, "that's Bobby, the oldest. You'll meet Angel and Jerry later."

Reno groaned softly, clenching her eyes shut. Jack looked at his former unit mate, confused.

"You okay, Reno? Cause if you nee..."

Jack was quickly silenced when Reno bolted up quickly, her lips sealing over his. Jack loosened himself, groaning against Reno's soft mouth. Reno's tiny, slim fingered, hands buried themselves into his hair as she pressed himself against him. Jack wrapped his arms around Reno, losing his balance to fall back on the bed, pulling Reno on top of him.

"Reno..." Jack groaned when the female transgenic straddled his hips.

Jack's hands gripped her hips and Reno groaned against his mouth. Neither of them saw Bobby, Angel and Jerry standing in the door. The three men tilted their head to the side at the same time as Reno pushed herself a little further up Jack's body. Angel and Jerry clapped a hand over Bobby's mouth when Jack's hand went up the back of Reno's top. Bobby's eyes widened when the hand under the back of Reno's top slid around to the front. They all slowly backed out of the room, closing the door behind them, going downstairs with shared looks of shock and awe on their faces.

"Where's Jack and Reno?" Camille asked.

Bobby whimpered as if in pain and started beating his head on the wall. He was trying to get the image of his baby brother getting laid out of his head. Angel shuddered and cuddled into Sofi and Jerry just had a far off look in his eyes. Camille and Sofi looked at each other, walked away from their men and went upstairs to find out what the guys had seen. When they got up there and eased the door open, their eyes widened considerably. Reno's hair was fanned out on Jack's pillow, her eyes snapped shut, her back arched as she fisted the blankets. Their eyes went further down to see Jack's head between her thighs, one hand on her hip while the other was moving in a motion that they didn't need to guess twice about. When they went back down, Angel, Bobby and Jerry saw the awe-struck look on their faces.

"What?" Bobby asked, almost excitedly, "what did you see?"

They looked at each other and laughed, Camille answered with wagging brows, "At least we know Jack's tongue ring is good for something."


End file.
